custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rularx
'''Rularx' is a Makuta in the Altronia Continuity. Biography Rularx was a member of the Brotherhood since his creation, and still is, despite his complete disregard for Teridax as leader. Even since the beginning of the Plan's execution, Rularx saw a fundamental flaw in Teridax's campaign, that being the method of getting the Matoran's approval. While Teridax wanted to assume ultimate power and use that to coerce the Matoran into giving him their undying praise, Rularx sought more legitimate worship, hypothesizing that the best means to do that was to genuinely serve and protect the Matoran, and through propaganda convince them that the Makuta were in fact their saviors. Due to Teridax's iron grip on the Brotherhood and the stigma involved with disagreeing with him, Rularx kept these dissensions to himself for many millenia, all the while setting wheels in motion that would allow him to maybe someday undermine Terdax's campaign from within. At some point, he decided to taunt Cekadax by dropping a Rahi in a prototype of her ultra-strong armor brew, for which he paid by getting blown through most of the building and into several Rahkshi. He has hated Cekadax intensely since. He apparently enslaved Sybeko and few other Runask and turned them into lab assistants to help with his experiments in robotics and mutagenics. Sybeko tried to kill the Makuta with a fake formula, as well as use it to buy his freedom from Rularx before he died, but Rularx had seen that before and had Sybeko test it on himself. Sybeko was warped and ejected from Rularx's fortress. Later, Rularx, along with Burtok, Rayzok, Cekadax, and Ikirro, were assigned by their higher-ups to some task. The task apparently involved the takeover of Altronia and the usage of the Lightning Crystals on Crystal Island for weapons, for the Makuta coalition set about doing just that. Rularx's whereabouts before he took over Burtok's fortress upon the locking of its master in a dimensional void are unknown, but it is known that he was the one who suggested that Burtok use the Dark Hunter Wanton to do his dirty work, and he was the one who actually sent Jaykorax and his Scorpio-Spiders to reinforce Burtok on Crystal Island. After Burtok died, Rularx took over the fortress and renovated it to suit his needs. Before he even finished this task, however, his telescreen, which he had been using to communicate with Cekadax, activated with a message from Ikirro. Cekadax was dead, and Ikirro was retreating from Altronia to Crystal Island. Rularx welcomed him with false cordiality. Ikirro noted that the Brotherhood of Makuta flags had been modified so that the mask displayed on the symbol was not the Mask of Shadows, but Rularx's mask. Rularx shrugged it off as an innocent mistake. In the wake of this, Rularx modified his original plan so that it no longer included Altronia as his capital city, since the campaign there had failed. After showing Ikirro around the fortress and introducing him to the Revolutionaries and Dastrox, Rularx went to work modifying a prototype of Burtok's Time Dilation Accelerator into a landmass transportation device, with the intention of using it to transport Crystal Island around like Destral. He was interrupted by Dastrox informing him of an attack on the fortress by the Order of Altronia. Rularx gave Dastrox permission to act as field commander, and went to Ikirro to speak with him about his brother's uncharacteristic behavior. Ikirro did not wish to speak and convinced Rularx, in a show of anger, to leave and fight the battle without Ikirro's help. Rularx sent his Bloodfiends out to fight the Order of Altronia, the Yalnam Militia, and the Hokanuka Order while he prepared his finer agnets, the Revolutionaries for battle. He released Dastro-IX, which ended up fighting Yaltrax. When the Toa Nui Altron came into being, Rularx drew him away from the battle to prevent him from costing too many troops. Altron fought Rularx effectively, and even pursued the Makuta through the air, but eventually Rularx concocted a successful plan to separate the Toa Nui. This done, he scattered the component Toa and returned to battle. Rularx was eventually cornered by the Vindicators and Universal Alliance, and after putting himself on the receiving end of their fury, teleported them and himself into his own fortress, where Rularx had the Revolutionaries attack them. Buying himself some time, Rularx set up and activated a series of containment fields to hold his enemies in, and once they were finished fighting, he teleported them into the containment fields and revealed his part in their collective past. When the opposing force began to make headway into his fortress, Rularx left his longtime enemies behind to activate a giant Time Dilation Accelerator, planning to transport the island elsewhere and strand the army there, allowing Rularx to finish them all off with no hope of reinforcements. His plan was foiled when Zallirix unexpectedly arrived to destroy the Time Dilation Accelerator, causing a huge feedback-fueled explosion. Rularx's fate is unknown, but Zallirix is presumed, logically, to have died in the explosion. Whatever remained of Rularx was transported to the Junction Dimension. Powers and Equipment Powers *'Shadow:' Rularx is capable of wielding Shadow power in multiple fashions. **'Shadow Projection:' Rularx can create Shadow and fire shadow energy from his hands. **'Shadow Absorption:' Rularx can absorb Shadow to boost his power or simply release again at an opponent. **'Shadow Hand Projection:' Rularx can create a shadow hand to do his bidding. He decides beforehand what the hand should do and aims it; the hand does the rest. *'Multipowers:'Rularx has access to all 42 of the known Rahkshi powers, with Shadow being the strongest. Some are more prominent than others in different Makuta, and those that are especially strong in Rularx are listed below. **'Fragmentation:' Rularx can induce objects to explode violently, either by firing bolts of energy at them or simply by concentrating on them. This is usually what he uses to kill his enemies, since it is very easy to cause fatalities with. **'Illusion:' Rularx can cast illusions that fool all five senses, unless his target's mind is shielded. This power limited by Rularx's ability to create a plausible illusion. If there is too much inconsistency in the false world, his target will notice and the illusion will dissolve. **'Laser Vision:' Rularx has practiced use of his laser vision enough to heighten its potency beyond the level of most Makuta. Rularx has little trouble punching through metallic protodermis with his laser vision, and tends to sweep his beams in an arc, causing further-reaching damage. *'Flight:' Rularx can fly thanks to his wings. *'Kanohi Usage:' Rularx can wear and use Kanohi of Great power level. Abilities *'Cunning Strategist:' Burtok was able to conceive complex strategies with relative ease and use them to great effect. *'Deception:' Rularx is a skilled liar, and tends to mnipulate people quite often to try to get what he wants of them. *'Expert Scientist:' Rularx is, as are all Makuta, possessed with a genius-level intellect,and having experience in robotics, biology, high technology, mechanical engineering, and nuclear sciences. *'High Power Level:' Rularx is a powerful Makuta. Even though he is not a warrior by nature, his personal Antidermis energy has been kept at a high level, which makes him powerful overall. Tools At the time of Sybeko's capture, he only carried a sword. Since then he has created a twirling chain weapon. Mask Rularax wears the Great Mask of Charisma, shapeshifted to look awesomer. Personality and Traits Rularx has been described by Sybeko as having every personality defect in the book, even more than Teridax. This a nearly accurate assessment, for Rularx is egotistical, aloof, cruel, sexist, ambitious, deceitful, and thoroughly evil in nearly every way. Perhaps his only positive trait is that he has a perfectly honest opinion of himself, but this is cancelled out by the fact that he doesn't care, because he loves himself too much. Rularx is a practical thinker, with his arrogance usually taking a back seat to reason. He dislikes Teridax for his imagined self-importance, Rularx noting to himself that one's worth in front of others is only defined by what one has actually done with oneself. With this mentality he has redesigned the grand scheme into a simple, yet effective propaganda campaign, which he feels confident about, both due to its simplicity and its potential effectiveness. Rularx is a witty conversationalist, and a master with crafting his words to perform a specific purpose. This is enhanced by his mask, which can convince anyone of his being truthful unless they are set fast to disagree with him. Trivia * Rularx was built using parts generously donated by Czar. * Rularx is tied with Zallirix for the honor of being 's favorite character to write for. * Rularx has a screen saver that Vohk thought was awesome. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow